Midnight Escapade
by Momo-GemFarrel
Summary: Sephiroth couldn't sleep...so fun ensues! One-Shot, SephirothxZack - Read and Review!


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except for the dirty thoughts in my head… XD

Midnight Escapade

Zack groaned and rolled over in his sleep, somehow feeling uncomfortable in the plush king sized bed of his lover. He nestled down again and started to dip back below unconsciousness when a sharp stinging sensation erupted on the tip of his shoulder, something else slipping underneath his pant line and boxers, "Seephy…" Zack mumbled tiredly, shooing away the offending appendage that was trying to grope him in his sleep, "It's sleep time…"

It seemed that Sephiroth took the hint and Zack sighed contentedly, letting his guard down to lull himself back to sleep…

Time passed and Zack shivered as a cool breeze brushed over his body, whimpering slightly as he tried to feel around for the blanket. That was when his sleep fogged mind started screaming for him to wake up, that something was terribly wrong with this situation.

Zack reluctantly opened his eyes and was shocked to find two glowing green eyes staring down at him, "Se…Sephiroth?" Zack breathed, eyes widening as he stared at the predatory look he was getting from the older man. He tried to sit up but finally realized what his mind had been trying to tell him before.

His hands had been handcuffed to the headboard.

Zack laughed nervously as he tested the strength of the restraints before bringing his attention back to the silent man in front of him, "Um…Seph… Care to explain why I'm chained up?" He asked.

Sephiroth looked down at him before moving back to kneel at the base of the mattress, sitting on the balls of his feet, "I couldn't sleep." He said simply, figuring that explained everything.

Unfortunately Zack didn't share in his simplicity, "What is that supposed to mean? Last I checked people didn't get chained up when other people can't sleep!" He growled, annoyed at getting woken up before it was actually morning. Zack glanced over at the bedside clock and groaned. He hadn't even been asleep for two hours! Zack glared daggers at the silver-haired man and opened his mouth to yell some more before promptly shutting it as Sephiroth leaned forward and groped the slight bulge in his pants, biting back a groan, "S-Seph…" He hissed.

Sephiroth smirked as he felt the younger man harden instantly from the simple touch. He rubbed with more friction, running his thumb and pointer fingers along the sides before bringing them together to tease and fondle the head underneath the fabric. Zack moaned softly and laid his head back against the pillow, slightly uncomfortable from being handcuffed but caring more about what was going on between his legs to complain, "Gods Seph!" He muttered.

When Sephiroth was sure his lover's member was fully erect he reached up to pull down the offending sweatpants and underwear that was keeping him from his prize, tossing the pieces of clothing off the side of the bed. Zack whimpered as the cool night air hit his enlarged prick and blushed as he saw the look Sephiroth was sporting, "Sephy…?" He whispered.

Feral green eyes locked on to his glowing blue ones as the older man leaned down to lick his way slowly up Zack's member, not breaking eye contact even as he flicked his tongue into the slit at the tip before licking away what precome had gathered. Zack's breath hitched as he forced himself not to come from that simple maneuver. His eyes darkened and he started to struggle against his bindings, wanting desperately to touch the god-like creature in front of him, "Release me, Sephy!" Zack pleaded.

Sephiroth merely chuckled at him, "Release you? I'd think not. It's so much easier to play with you when you aren't squirming around…" He leaned down and nipped Zack's washboard stomach, grinning when he watched the flesh tremble in delight, Zack moaning wantonly as he bucked his hips skyward, trying to get Sephiroth interested again with his nether region. Sephiroth shook his head, "Tsk tsk tsk…" He pinned the younger man down by his hip, gripping a little harder than necessary as a warning, "Now now, Zack… all in good time."

Zack hissed mostly from pleasure more so than from pain, forcing himself to remain still, " Bastard…" He murmured, watching as his lover moved his way slowly up his chest, leaving nips and kisses during his ascent before teething a dusky nipple between pearly white teeth. Zack gasped as he felt Sephiroth's tongue twirl around the aroused nub before he started sucking as if he were a newborn baby, "Oh gods, Sephy… Please!" He begged, now feeling that familiar warmth pooling in his nether regions.

Sephiroth glanced up at him, understanding crossing his face and he released the bright red nub, leaning up to claim Zack's lips in a dominating kiss. Zack groaned and instantly gave Sephiroth access to his orifice, reveling in the feeling of Sephiroth's tongue rubbing and fighting against his own. The muscle moved with a purpose, running over his teeth, along his gum line, and even over the roof of his mouth, causing his senses to be filled with the scent and taste of his lover.

Zack's mind seemed to be in a daze, his body had become a giant bundle of nerves. Every breath, every brush against his skin, and even every look the other man gave him seemed to shoot straight to his groin and he felt the tension in his gut reaching his peak. He blushed profusely, willing himself, practically begging himself, to hold out until Sephiroth at _least_ stroked him a bit more. Zack finally realized now what the older man was trying to do. He should have recognized this game earlier when Sephiroth refused to finish him off.

It was a power struggle. It was a test of wills to see who could make the other orgasm first with the least amount of stimulation. It was something the two men were quite fond of doing to each other and Zack loathed to admit that the older man had quite the knack for catching him off guard. Zack had won the last one due solely to the fact that Sephiroth had been sexually deprived of him for two months as he was away on a mission. It honestly only took a couple of caresses and a little bit of a dirty mouth to have Sephiroth coming all over himself due to the thoughts running wild through his head. _This_…was definitely his revenge.

Sephiroth broke away from the kiss for some air and smirked at him as he saw the look of recognition cross those vibrant lust-filled blue eyes, "What's the matter, Zack? You seem to be pretty excitable tonight…" He murmured sensually against Zack's ear, flicking that devilish tongue out to lick his earlobe. Zack couldn't help the wanton moan that escaped his lips, face scrunching up as shivers traveled straight down to his prick, precome leaking steadily from the tip now.

Sephiroth exuded victory as he took that exact moment to bite down on the crook of Zack's neck, causing the younger male to dive over the edge and come _hard_ all over his stomach, the fluids still oozing out of his member as it became flaccid.

Zack became limp below the older man as he came down from his orgasmic high, eyes glazed over in pleasure. He would never admit it out loud but if Sephiroth could make him come like that more often he would gladly accept the ego bashing that went along with their little game.

Sephiroth sat back on his heels again and stared down at his lover, watching the tan's man chest rise and fall as the blush faded from his cheeks. He never got bored watching Zack's face after his orgasms. The mere sight of him, his face twisted in pleasure, body tensing like a coil before arching upwards…everything, everything excited him. He reached down and pulled Zack's legs apart, settling himself in-between his thighs. Blue eyes regarded him languidly, a sloppy smile splashed across Zack's face as Sephiroth inserted one finger into the unprepared entrance, watching as Zack's member twitched excitedly as its owner anticipated what was to come. Sephiroth moved the digit around the moist cavern, stretching him enough to insert a second digit to join the search for that special place inside the man's body. Sephiroth moved his fingers in a scissoring motion, pulling in and out in a more hurried pace.

By now Zack had started to become more vocal in his anticipation, moaning Sephiroth's name almost constantly, "Oh gods Seph… _hurry_..." He groaned; prick twitching as it became erect once more. It felt as if he hadn't orgasmed in days, let alone in the past five minutes. Zack hadn't felt such a desire to be fucked since the last time he returned from that two month long mission and that was with constant masturbation any chance he had while in the field.

Sephiroth felt his restraint wavering rapidly and he knew that he wouldn't last much longer with Zack begging like that. He quickly inserted a third finger and stretched him as fast as humanely possible without having his muscles tear but knew he wasn't completely ready for him when he pulled his fingers out, especially since he hadn't found that special spot buried inside the man, "Zack…" Sephiroth warned quietly, relaying his worry through his voice.

Zack head whipped up and his eyes glared at him full force, "I am not a damn girl. Fuck me already damnit!" He growled, shifting slightly to get more comfortable, wincing as his arms prickled painfully from the lack of blood circulation.

Sephiroth's eyes darkened and he grabbed the tan hips in front of him, throwing Zack's left leg over his shoulder as he positioned his member in front of the partially prepared entrance and pushing himself inside to the hilt a few seconds later. He hissed in pleasure as Zack's warmth engulfed him and waited only a few moments before he was pulling back out and slamming himself back inside that tight, warm sheath that was Zack's ass.

Zack cried out as he felt the engorged prick slide inside of him, whimpering as it slid in and out, getting used to the intrusion. He felt his own member start to weep precome and knew that he wasn't going to last any longer than the last time, "Gods Seph! Harder! Fuck me harder damnit!" He begged; head falling back against the pillow, eyes fluttering behind closed eyelids, mouth hung open slightly.

Sephiroth obeyed, knowing that he himself was teetering on the edge of sanity and euphoria. His breathing was labored and he had to remind himself to breathe more than once as he became so focused on the heat surrounding his member. A pale hand reached down between them and started stroking Zack's member in time with his thrusts, focusing his mind on the sight of the tan man below him, committing everything to memory.

It wasn't more than a minute later that Zack felt the throes of orgasm grip him once more and he arched, screaming out Sephiroth's name as loads of come covered their torso's, his ass clenching tightly around the prick still pounding ruthlessly inside him.

Sephiroth groaned as he felt Zack's walls clench around him and was only able to thrust in and out a few more times before he buried himself to the hilt and came, spurting his essence into the younger man.

Sephiroth moaned and fell forward on top of his lover, listening to the sporadic heart beating beneath Zack's ribcage as he came down from his orgasmic high. It took a few moments before Sephiroth trusted himself to pull himself out of Zack and release his hands from the handcuffs at the top of the headboard, moving then to collapse against the shorter man, pulling him against him.

Zack winced as he brought his hands back down, the muscles straining from lack of movement. He groaned and rubbed his wrist gingerly, staring at the large red welts imprinted there.

Sephiroth noticed the movement and grabbed the appendage by the forearm, bringing it closer to him so that he could kiss the wound he caused, "Sorry…" He murmured, licking it slightly.

Zack blushed and pulled his arm away, "No worries, the sex made it totally worth it," Zack said, "Even if you woke me up to do it." He added as an afterthought.

Sephiroth smiled slightly and reached up, pulling Zack towards him to kiss him tiredly, "Thanks, Zack." He breathed, eyelids fluttering shut as the sleep that had eluded him finally claimed him a few minutes later.

Zack shifted onto his side to stare at the older man as he slept. It was hard to imagine sometimes that the man sleeping in front of him was the strongest and deadliest man on the planet. Hell, it was hard to imagine that he was the lover of said man. The younger man smiled and brushed a strand of silver hair away from his face, watching as Sephiroth murmured something inaudible before becoming silent once more.

Of course, with that perk, it also meant never pissing the man off with certain pranks a certain First SOLDIER liked to pull on a regular basis.

But…

Zack smiled as he eyed the handcuffs still in place above his head. Of course, Zack was never one to let the opportunity for revenge pass him by either… even if it involved cuffing the deadliest man in the world to his own bed and giving him a taste of his own medicine. He snickered slightly at the idea before shifting down into a comfortable position and pulling the covers over them, sighing in annoyance as he realized something.

Now it was he who couldn't sleep.

Author's Notes:

Well this is just a quick one-shot to get me back into the flow of writing again. I know the ending may sound a bit weird but hey, I tried, it just wouldn't come out right! Lol. Please review and let me know what you think! I'd love you forever if you did! =] Or maybe I could bribe you with a digital cookie? XD

Well anyways, thanks for taking the time to read this! Till next time!

Momo


End file.
